Bohkyaku Solutions
by PandemoniumofSounds
Summary: A 'what if' series. What if Suboshi hadn't been able to drug Amiboshi? What if he had been convinced to drug Yui? What if he took her away? What would the Seiryu stop at to get the Miko back? Chap 4 posted.
1. Do It.

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

Author's Note: This series is a 'what if' scenario. What if Suboshi hadn't been able to drug his brother and had been convinced to drug Yui instead? That off the wall? I don't think so. Think about it, he loves her enough that he'd do anything to make her happy. Anyway, it will follow Yui, Miaka, Amiboshi and Suboshi as they build new lives in Kaika's village. Sorry, I don't remember the name. It will also follow the Seiryu's attempts to track down and locate the four. I hope you enjoy and please review.

"Suboshi!" Yui's shocked cry was mixed partially with the unexpected pleasure of seeing the young Seishi. She rose slowly, involuntarily from the desk where she had been sitting, the English exercise lay forgotten with a thick streak of dark ink marring the rice paper, the writing tool dripping ink was still dangling from between her fingers. Yui swallowed hard as she eyed him from top to bottom and returned her gaze to meet his eyes. His typical manner of a slightly awkward, bumbling teenage boy had been replaced by a cold deliberate manner, a near shadow of Nakago's, as though he were mentally preparing himself for some difficult task he had no desire to complete. A feeling of slight indignation was worming itself through her. What was he doing in her room unannounced? Such a brash move was unlike Suboshi. A thought rattled around in the back of Yui's brain . . .Suboshi had run off a few days before without a word to her. It had struck Nakago as odd that he hadn't said even a short farewell to his beloved Miko. Of course, Nakago had not said this to Yui in so many words, but she wasn't so foolish she needed everything spelled out for her. She had been inwardly hurt he had left without so much a word. . .

"Where's Nakago?" Her eyes widened slightly at his emotionless tone, his straight soldier posture. _What the hell happened to him? _Yui wondered, forcing herself not to stare at his ragged blue shirt and pants, concentrating on his cryptic eyes. His orange and white tunic was missing completely. Large worn holes had appeared in his shoes and bleeding wounds could be seen within. Suboshi's Ryuuseisui were fastened tightly to his thin belt, reflecting the candlelight of the room with an odd maroon hue. Dried flecks of blood were speckled across his face. His lips were cracked and dry.

"He's . . .he's not here . . .he and Soi left this afternoon on urgent business." Had Suboshi's face suddenly flickered with dark amusement or had she imagined it? Yui couldn't tell. "S-Suboshi? Where were you? Are you all right? You left without saying anything to anyone!" Mentally, Yui cursed herself as she saw a sudden wash of guilt soften his face, making him look almost his usual gentle self. A note of pain had tainted her words, turning them to sound like 'You left without saying anything to me, why?'. Suboshi sighed, his head drooping slightly with a hand running through his hair. He remained silent. "Suboshi, what's the matter? What's happened?" She crossed her sleeping chamber to the basin of water and retrieved a washcloth and depositing her writing tool on the table, oblivious to the ink on her hands before moving to wipe the blood from Suboshi's face. As she touched the cool cloth to his cheek he caught her wrist gently and held it, staring down into her eyes, studying her. Fighting the bubbling fear inside her (_It's only Suboshi, he'd never hurt me_) she snapped her wrist from his hand. 

"You have blood on your face, stay still." She ordered, returning the cloth to his face and beginning to roughly scrub at the dark red stains on his face.

"Lady Yui-" He stepped back, waving his hands slightly. "Please, Lady Yui, don't. I'm fine."

"You're fine?" Yui was stuck nearly speechless. "Fine? You disappear without a word to anyone as to where you're going and come back bloody . . .and you're fine!?" Suboshi looked abashed. He took a deep breath and dropped one hand, catching it in the fold of his belt.

"Lady Yui . . .I-I apologize for leaving you so quickly, but something has happened." The raw quality of his voice startled the girl, she lowered her hands clutching the washcloth. Gently, he took her by the elbow. "Lady Yui, would you mind sitting? I have some news I think you need to hear." Confused, she allowed him to guide her to the bed, where she sat quietly, waiting for him to speak. She said nothing when he sat down besides her, hands clasped in his lap, gripped tightly with his head bowed. "I-I was just so shocked when it happened-" His voice broke. "I-I wasn't thinking clearly, I was so confused and I just left . . .I didn't . . .it didn't even occur to me to say anything." His pain filled face glanced up, begging for forgiveness. 

"Sh, sh . . .It's fine Suboshi. Don't worry about it . . .what happened?" Yui comforted him, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him an encouraging squeeze. He took a shaky breath and gazed upwards.

"I felt my brother's chi. I felt Amiboshi and -"

"What!?" A gape of utter disbelief was followed by a sudden fear that Suboshi had gone insane under the extreme pressure of a Seishi's life. It was Suboshi's turn to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," He quickly blurted, his own disbelief of the incident still evident. "I couldn't believe it! But . . .there it was. So I went to the origin from where it originated, to see what had caused it. . ." He trailed off, his eyes unfocused and distant, lost in the memory.

"What was it?" Yui queried softly, almost afraid to disturb Suboshi. He looked at her and despite his demeanor of sadness, he smiled. She felt a cool sense of relief, it was the first time had smiled since she had seen him. While it was true that Suboshi usually brooded, he had always smiled at her before. 

It was with an amazed voice he replied. "It was Amiboshi . . .he wasn't dead." His face suddenly grew dark. "No yet, anyway. But Tomo was killing him . . .so I . . .I" Yui's face lit with comprehension as he struggled for his words. Nakago and Soi leaving so abruptly and Suboshi's look when she had informed him. The flecks on his face. The maroon on his weapon. She glanced at him with open eyes. "I had no choice!" His voice shook with rage. Yui looked away and closed her eyes, remembering how distraught he had been when he thought his brother had been killed. Suboshi had told her stories of his twin, the boy sounded decent and kind.

"No- you're right. You couldn't let Tomo kill him." Yui said, detached and only partially aware of her words. "Where's Amiboshi? Is he ok?" Suboshi nodded, licked his lips.

"He's fine, Lady Yui! He's in a little village far from here. It's a peaceful little town, I've seen it. It's beautiful. I brought him there after Tomo messed him up pretty badly. I bandaged him with strips of my tunic . . ." He was licking his lips again. It suddenly occurred to Yui that he was stalling. "Lady Yui- Yui- I . . .I don't . . .I don't know how to say this . . ."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Suboshi." She quickly reassured him. "I don't need to know where you're brother is and-"

"No, it's not that!" He cut her off, looking up at her and squaring his shoulders. "Lady Yui, he's in wonderful little town." He sighed. "It's just that the Suzaku no Miko was with my brother when I found them . . .A-Amiboshi was protecting her from Tomo." A slight smile graced his lips in a delicate curl. "Dammed if I know why, Lady Yui, but she was only in her under garments." Yui was speechless. "A-And I wanted . . .I wanted so badly to avenge you . . .I wanted to hurt her for all the times she's hurt you. But he wouldn't let me. He kept saying . . .kept saying . . ." There was an odd silence.

"Miaka? She's with your brother? How is she?" Her voice was high and strained. Suboshi's sigh revealed his disgust with something. Yui glanced over at him, shocked to see the tears in his eyes. "Suboshi?" His fingers flew to his eyes, wiping the moisture away.

"She's fine." His voice was forced and more strained then hers. "I tried. I tried so hard . . .but he wouldn't let me. I was too weak. I couldn't do it front of him, not after that. Not after everything." His voice was breaking and Yui was alarmed to see the tears flowing freely down his face. "Do you understand Yui? I couldn't. Not in front of him! And when he told me about it- it would have meant peace for me! And I considered it for a moment!" While she had long since ceased to understand what he was talking about, she was too frightened to interrupt his babbling rant. "So I didn't! But I made him think I did and I tried to make him drink it but she screamed and he spit it out and asked me why and when I said it was because of you she said nothing had happened and you weren't . . .weren't . . ." He was sobbing now and she threw her arms around him, pulling him close to her. She was afraid.

"Suboshi . . ." She murmured. Gently rocking him. "You don't have to talk about it." The boy raised his head with a pained expression and looked at her. His eyes comprehended her confusion. 

"Yui . . .she said you weren't . . .and he- Amiboshi proved it to me. Caught in his own- Nakago was caught in his own lie. And he was crying and asking me why I'd tried to make him forget without coming and- and I said it was all because of you." He stopped choking and hiccuping long enough to say the last part clear. Yui grew uncomfortable. She was aware of Suboshi's . . .feelings towards her. When thinking clearly, she was able to brush them off as a schoolboy crush and convince herself he was nothing more then an appreciated errand boy. He kept looking at her, an almost dreamlike expression on his face. His features suddenly grew placid. "I said it was you. I loved you. And I do. Even though you think I don't. And I scared you that time when I kissed you because I didn't know. But I know everything about you . . .I know how you cry yourself to sleep every night. I know what Nakago's doing to you. And I know that you know too, and you just don't care anymore." She was speechless. "And how- what kind of love would it be to be peaceful and happy, while you're suffering? That's not what a Seishi would do, that's not what anyone who loves someone would do. But I love you . . .and I told him that." A soft smile of adoration had grown on his face as he leaned back to look at her. Yui shivered.

"Suboshi . . .I think you'd better-"

"And he yelled at me." Suboshi's face grew dark again. "Despite his life draining out of him he yelled at me as I tended to him. And carried him back to the village with that bitch following me, scared to walk in front. She kept saying . . .Amiboshi . . .anyway . . .it's just . . .Lady Yui have you ever heard of Bohkyaku?" She slowly shook her head. "It's a syrup that's used in that region to make people forget. Amiboshi wanted me to live with him in that town . . .to forget everything. It would be peace, he said."

"Why didn't you?" She never realized she'd spoken. Suboshi gently touched his hand to a yellow lock of hair that curled over her forehead. She was too entranced with his words to push him away.

"Like I said, Lady Yui . . .how could I abandon you? So I carried him home. He was unconscious and she was crying. I met his parents . . .they're kind people. Good people. The old woman took Miaka . . .I talked with the old man." His voice had grown soft. "I told him who we were. I explained everything. I said . . .I said if he wanted his son to stay with him and be safe . . .I said that precautions would have to be taken." He was swaying slightly, staring at the floor, his hands in his lap again. "And . . .when they woke up in the morning . . .they remembered nothing." 

"You erased their memories?" Yui gasped, a shrill demand as she gaped at him. "Suboshi! How could you do that? To your brother!? To Miaka!?" She couldn't understand the pain she felt at knowing her best friend would never recognize her, but it was there in the depth of her gut and the cavity of her chest all the same. Burning with each breath.

"They're happy now. I-I stayed a day to make sure it went smoothly. All the villagers were only too happy to play along . . .give them pasts that felt real. Miaka is now the daughter of the village baker, he lost his daughter in a fire three years ago. My brother is happy and at peace. And . . .well . . .Amiboshi's parents were so grateful that they . . .they made me an offer." Yui felt suddenly cold. Suboshi's voice sounded strained again, he had turned away from her.

"Suboshi . . .w-what did they offer?" She asked dully, fearing the worst for her friend. Instead of replying he whipped around and grabbed her by the arms, jerking her forward. "Subo-" Her scream was cut off as he kissed her roughly, his tongue invading her mouth and pushing towards her throat. Her eyes shot open as he pushed her down onto the bed, panic she had not felt since the day in the Kutuo back alley surged through her as she struggled. Suddenly she tasted a bitter, thick fluid in her mouth, Suboshi's writhing tongue forcing her to swallow it. He pulled away, still pushing her onto the bed as she choked and spluttered on the green liquid. When she looked up he had tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Yui. But this is the only way I know to make you happy . . .it's the only way I can keep you safe." Yui fought against the darkness that was threatening to roll in from all sides as well as the boy who had pinned her to the sheets.

"Su-Suboshi . . .what was tha- what did you d-" Suboshi felt her go limp in his arms. Quietly he checked her breathing and pulse. A feeling of self-loathing filled his soul. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of such thoughts and gently wrapped Yui in the sheets for warmth before lifting her prone form. _This is for the best . . .it's the only way to ease her suffering. I had to do it. _Suboshi thought as he slipped along the shadows of the palace, easily avoiding any patrols. He recalled the conversation he had with his future father. The old man had finally convinced him that to protect one's love . . .sometimes one must be willing to take desperate actions. The old woman had been especially moved by Yui's tragic story. She had told him, while holding back tears, that it would be a sin to allow such a young girl to be destroyed by such awful things. Planting a gentle kiss on her brow, Suboshi held Yui closer.

They would make it to their new home within a few days. And when she awoke, he would be there protect her. 

****

Across the desert, Nakago looked up from his maps and towards the stars. Something had happened that could interfere with his plans, though what it was he remained unsure for the time being.


	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

Author's Notes: Wow, I'm glad people seem to like this. I know it's not the most original idea, but the only other one I ever saw had Yui, Miaka and Amiboshi taking the stuff voluntarily and Suboshi following right after them. And I just can't see that. Now, be warned, this is somewhat of a "filler" chapter. No action and a lot of things being set up and established. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Nakago lay still in his bed, his arm wrapped around Soi's waist. Her breathing held the peaceful rhythm that came with sleep and her thumb kept time, gently stroking the same small trail of chest. He allowed a small, discontented sigh to escape his lips. If things were different he could have made her happy. Frowning slightly he banished the ever-present regretful sentiment from his mind and thought of the odd premonition he had felt earlier in the day. Nakago trusted his soldier's instincts, honed after years on the battlefield; and the strange chill that had radiated through him seemed too convenient a coincidence after the past few days. The flare of an unfamiliar Seiryu Chi. Suboshi suddenly running off. Yui brooding after the headstrong boy. Tomo's chi fading. No, it was not all by chance. The universe was never that simple.

A grimace worked its way across his face. No, something was happening. Something he was ignorant and unaware of. That situation would have to be remedied immediately. Tomo . . .this was, of course, Tomo's fault. He had specifically requested the task of 'deflowering' the Suzaku no Miko, undoubtedly hoping to gain prestige and respect. Nakago sneered. The painted and faded opera star had failed to understand that he stood no chance as a bed partner. Although unaware of his actions, Nakago had almost imperceptibly tightened his hold on Soi. She had returned to the safehouse, a Kutuo sympathizer's estate, the previous morning. While never having been informed of its location, Soi was a Seiryu Seishi and a capable soldier as well. She had been able to return undetected, following the pull of the communal power the Seishi shared. The Captain of the Guard had been horrified when Nakago informed him of how easily security had been breached, while insinuating there were suspicions he was being bribed by the Suzaku Seishi to allow for lax security of the Seiryu no Miko. The number of guards had been tripled by dawn. 

The Seiryu no Miko. Nakago's lips twisted into a cruel smile. Such a simple girl. He vaguely remember a seer, an old woman, during his brief childhood living with his tribesmen. The old crone always sat outside in all weather, her stool a landmark on the worn dirt road that led to the villages. She would shout advice, prophecies and odd bits of 'wisdom' at passerby's. The young boys of the town would often throw rocks towards her, though miss purposely. "The Puppet Master often looks for the two weakest beings in the world, my dears," She would croon. "Frightened children and the lovesick." Yui fortunately fit under both of those categories. She and the ever brash, ever impulsive younger twin. Their relationship amused him to no ends. Yui did love Suboshi, though not in a sexual way due to the trauma that he, Nakago, had forced upon her. However, in her damaged state the girl was incapable of handling any sort of emotional tie stronger then that of a protector. Nakago smiled. He was lucky that Yui was too entranced in his lies to see Suboshi as the protector he was, she could only see him as an immature boy who confused her. Suboshi loved Yui and was quite obvious about it, in a purely hormonal way and one that played off his own emotional trauma. She had replaced his brother by holding him that one night and allowing him to safely let his guard down. But the boy was too eager in his advances, ignorant of the events that had occurred when his beloved Miko entered this world, he had scared her away. Nakago recalled having to swallow his laughter when Tomo reported what Suboshi had tried while escorting her on the road.

Nonetheless, the two were vital to his plans. Yui, the more obvious of the two was needed as the direct vessel of his plans. But Suboshi had a positive effect on the girl when he wasn't reminding her of the supposed sexual assault she had gone through. Soi still claimed to be blissfully unaware of Tomo's whereabouts, though she was unable to keep the slight tick out of her eye that gave her lie away. Nakago allowed his gaze to drift slowly to her relaxed face. He was already aware of Tomo's death, but it would be best for him to save face with Miboshi by acting as though he cared and inspecting the site himself. The daemon master was rather finicky and Nakago did not need one of the few remaining Seiryu Seishi to turn against him. Not when he had such valuable talents to offer. Besides, spy reports could always leave out intricate details and he wished to know what exactly had happened to the singer. He didn't blame Soi for her actions either, the two had been openly rivals for his love and attention. Nakago closed his eyes. _If things were different . . ._

****

"Yui?" The voice drifted from above, delving through the warmth behind her eyelids. The voice . . .the name were familiar . . .but she couldn't remember . . .couldn't be bothered. She felt the texture of the rich cloth around her, the strength of the arms holding her, someone . . .someone that instinct told her she trusted was holding her. And nothing could be more important then that. "Yui?" An slight flicker of annoyance shot through her mind. Who was this person? And why couldn't they allow her to sleep? The exhaustion radiated from the marrow of her bones, when joined with the soft whispered promises of sleep . . .they were too irresistible to fight. The third soft queried name fell on silent ears as she slipped again fully into the warm darkness of slumber.

****

Shu Bohao stood solemnly in the kitchen, staring out the window at the growing moon. The heavy feeling of guilt weighed on his aging shoulders, causing them to ache. Behind him, he heard the sounds of his wife of many years shuffling about as she prepared dinner for he and their son. A bitter smile formed on his face. Kaika was his pride and joy. It would always remain so, he had no regrets over the Gods returning his son to him. It was Kaika's brother and the girl he was bringing that concerned him. The Seiryu no Miko. He and his wife had been unaware that Kaika had been a Seiryu Seishi, now it did not matter. Shun, Kaika's bother, had assured Bohao that he would be able to protect the village from the Seiryu and Kutuo's army. Still . . .he couldn't help but wonder if he had worked so hard to convince the boy out of his own selfish desire to keep Kaika. 

"Yuting . . ." His voice was soft. He heard his wife cease her movements.

"Yes, my dear?" He turned to face his wife adoring gaze. His eyes burned with the tears he was too ashamed to shed. If she had noticed anything, she remained silent. It was for such small things that he loved her still.

"W-was I wrong? To do what I did? To convince that boy to steal this girl away? Did I do it only because I wanted so badly to have a son? To allow you to keep your son? Was I so selfish it never occurred to me the dangers these four could bring to our village?" His voice held such a pure note of wonder at his own actions, his wife put the bowl she had been stirring down and moved to him. Embracing him warmly.

"No, Bohao. You are too kind a man. You only want what's best for the children. Shun told us with his own words, Kaika is not a warrior. He is peaceful. And what does Miaka have to gain by being in constant danger? She's a young woman at the age where she should be looking for a good husband . . .not fearing for her life. She's far too innocent to be the Suzaku no Miko. And this girl . . ." Bohao took his wife by the shoulders as her eyes dropped, a look of deep sympathy crossing her face. "The one that Shun is bringing back to live with Yu Wenlong, why should she suffer so? Such horrible memories . . .No, dear. You did it out of the kindness of your heart. And as Shun said, China will not end if the wishes of a few are not carried out. Kaika even believes this will end the war!"

"Mother! Father!" The weak cry came from Kaika's room. The elderly couple moved quickly to check on their son. As Bohao watched his wife tend to the boy's wounds and promise him a bowl of soup, the old man reassured himself. This was his son. And no one could ever accuse him of putting anything before the boy's welfare.

****

Across the village, the local scholar Yu Wenlong was carefully arranging the room for his future daughter. He, like Zou Xuande the baker, had lost his daughter years before, though it had been to the same disease that had stolen his wife away. Wenlong did not share the common sentiment that many of his peers did. He believed that young girls brought warmth and beauty to life. They should be treated as the treasures they were, not as a burden. He was also aware that he was fortunate enough to have the means to support his theory, there were benefits to being one of the few literate men in the village. While he did ask payment for administering lessons to the local boys, he did not demand payment in gold as his fellow learned men did. What he lost in gold he save in never having to buy his own food or clothes. Wenlong was a master of living simply, without luxury. That would have to change. Already he had made arrangements with local merchants to have silk apparel for his daughter within a week's time. The gold and jade eating utensils that had been packed away after his wife's death had been painstakingly cleaned and returned to their proper places. His servant and confidant, Cheng, had been helping him clean his home for the first time in years. He had been amazed how the neglected closed rooms had collected so much dirt. He swore it would never happen again.

Wenlong's thoughts turned to the young man who was returning with his daughter. Shun, who was an exact copy of Kaika. A few of the more superstitious villagers were wary of the boy, in their ignorance believing the foolish myths surrounding twins. He sighed, recalling the faraway look in the boy's eyes when he spoke of Wenlong's daughter, Yui. Shun had been adamant about allowing her to keep her name, and Wenlong had readily agreed. While names were important and held significance in everyday life, he found that Yui was a beautiful and suitable name. But the look in that boy's eyes . . .Wenlong imagined he has possessed that same look years before when talking about his own love. _Am I gaining a daughter, only to giver her away so quickly? _He wondered. No. He would keep the girl until she was set in the ways of the village. The he would consider the young suitor's advances on his daughter.

"Master Wenlong?" Cheng's voice broke his train of thoughts. He turned to face his friend. "Where am I to put these?" He held up the few cosmetics he had purchased in the market place along with the candies. Wenlong smiled.

"Put them on the table near the mirror. She'll have to rearrange her room as she sees fit once she's up to it." Cheng moved to place the goods on the table. Wenlong studied him a moment. "Cheng, what do you think of all this?" A smile graced his face.

"I think it will be a good influence on this household to have a woman in it again."

"How is your wife? And your son?"

"Biming is well, she is happy that your daughter is returning. And Dazhong is starting to take an interest in the neighbor's daughter. They've been friends for years." Wenlong chuckled and nodded. He prayed that he would soon be able to speak of his daughter with that same note of pride in his voice. Things would be changing soon. The Gods had been good to him.

****

Zou Miaka sat at the table in her father's kitchen watching her mother prepare dinner as she snacked on another roll. She was still recovering from her time in the desert, and while she couldn't remember it, or much of anything else, the story had been related to her so many times she knew it by heart. She and her friend Yui had been returning from Sairo with Shu Kaiak and Shu Shun when a sandstorm had suddenly blasted across the desert. In the strong winds and clouds of sand the four had been separated. Only Shun had managed to make it home before the heat and sun had caused him to loose his memory. Miaka knew that Kaika's memory had also been erased, and Shun was in the desert looking for Yui. Chances were she wouldn't remember anything either. She had been reassured time and time again that with time, her memory would slowly return. _I hope Yui's all right . . ._she thought, the fresh bread warming her hand as she held it suspended between her mouth and the table. Even though she couldn't remember what her friend looked like . . .she felt something. She couldn't explain it to anyone except Kaika, who had the similar experience. She _knew _that Yui was her friend. Just like she knew Kaika was also a . . .friend. A slow blush crept across her face as she thought of his kind eyes and gentle voice. 

"Miaka, dear? Are you still hungry? Would you like some more?" Her mother smiled at her from her cutting board. Miaka smiled appreciatively.

"Yes, mother. Thank you." 

"I'm glad your appetite has returned. Eat as much as you want. You need to regain your strength, dear. It's encouraging to see you eat." Miaka laughed. Her parents teased her lightly about her constant eating habits, but it did seem to comfort them that she was able to eat again. When she had first woken from the sand storm, she had been too frightened and confused to accept any food. Strange images that she couldn't quite recall kept swimming in and out of her head. It had taken her stomach the whole of one day to recover. She frowned slightly. It had been three days since she had come out of her coma. Three days and she felt as though she had lived her entire life in the village. _I guess it's just because this is what's familiar. This is home. _She thought, starting on another basket of rolls. Her mother starting to tell her about a festival in a few weeks' time. _This is where I belong._

****

The scene lay before him as the obscene insult it was. Tomo's rotting carcass had already begun to decay badly due to the heat and the birds of carnage. Nakago felt a thin, itchy stream of sweat trickle down the back of his neck, inside his helmet where he could not wipe it away. Soi was surveying the small plateau with a look of utter horror and disgust. _So she knew where he was, she didn't know he was dead . . ._ He decided as he watched her swallow back a gag of revulsion. She had seen too many dead men on too many battlefields to not be in control of her reflexes. The scouts and guards accompanying him all stood back, afraid of his reaction. Nakago took note of the wounds on Tomo's corpse and asked, in a clear and infinitely patient iced tone.

"Where is Suboshi?"


	3. Waking

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

Author's note: Wow, I guess you guys like it considering all the threats I've been getting to finish it. Well, sorry guys but there's a loooonnnggg way to go. This is also something I'm writing as an exercise for myself in sustained writing. And after reading this chapter, don't worry, it's NOT turning into a Amiboshi/Miaka fic. That's a small subplot that will grow MUCH smaller as soon as Suboshi and Yui get into town which ought to be in the next two chapters. Oh, and for all you Suboshi/Yui fans, check this out:

[http://www.crosswinds.net/~uathach/yui_suboshi.html][1]

Pretty beautiful. Anyway, please keep the reviews coming because I need feedback on the story so I can make it better for you guys. Am I getting the characters right? Is the story still interesting? Any part of the story you want to see more of (I'll mention right now that the chapter after this will be nothing but Suboshi and Yui getting back to town and Nakago and Soi realizing that "Oh shit, the Miko ain't here!") Thanks for your support everyone. 

Suboshi watched Yui as she slept peacefully by the fire. The sight of her still eyes lids and slow, paced breathing nearly made the guilt he felt for deceiving her vanish. He had often watched her sleep at night. Watched her as she struggled against invisible villains, her eyelids fluttering and soft cries of protest escaping her lips. Or when she would begin to cry in her sleep, calling for Miaka. Suboshi's eyes suddenly narrowed and his fingers clenched tightly together. Living in the village with that girl was going to take some getting used to . . .He shook his head. She was no longer the Suzaku no Miko. And more importantly, his brother Amibo- Kaika, his brother Kaika was fond of her. Suboshi sighed. It seemed to him that the Gods enjoyed making his life complicated.

Yui suddenly smiled in her sleep and turned away from him, twisting deeper into the blankets he had wrapped around her. The material had been pulled tight, revealing the contour of her figure. Suboshi felt the heat on his face and imagined the deep red it must be turning as he tried to rid his mind of the memory of changing her. After all, he didn't _do_ anything, and had she woken in that brown uniform she always wore, an outfit utterly alien to the region, she would never believe the story. It was purely in keeping with the reality of the story, Suboshi rationalized while trying very hard to keep his hormones in check. A quick self-inflicted blow to the head with the heel of his palm cleared his mind long enough to throw a few more dried brambles onto the fire. There were no trees, only dunes upon dunes of sand. Suboshi had tried to rouse her earlier so that she could eat a simple meal he had prepared, but it had been to no avail. However, his father and mother had informed him that the Bohkyaku took quite a bit out of a body, and a person could sleep for one to three days after drinking it. 

Suboshi's body suddenly jerked, his leg kicking out slightly as his eyelids drooped to cover troubled eyes. That would take some getting used to, the idea of having parents. People who were supposed to love him. People besides his brother who would take care of him. He was so accustom to watching his own back, or being a small cog in any random gang of street kids, always grubbing for his next mouthful of food. Order around no matter where he was. How would he make his way in a calm and normal life? One where people were kind to each other and had real trades? That was a small fear that Suboshi had stuck in his mind. Apart from cloaking the village from Nakago he would have to build a life for himself, start over again. He needed to be taken on as an apprentice at a late age and gain a skill that would support him, and someday a family, comfortably. Suboshi desperately wished that Yui would be a part of that family. He knew he was already setting things up that way, but figured he was at least doing it for the right reasons. He couldn't describe in mere words how frustrating it was to see the woman he loved destroy herself a little more every day. To see such a bright and lively girl grow colder and allow herself to be manipulated. Suboshi wasn't stupid, no matter what the other Seiryu Seishi thought. Yui had allowed him brief glimpses of her true self every now and then when they were alone. He recalled the night when she had allowed him to escort her around the palace grounds in Kutuo while he pointed out the constellations of Seiryu . ..

Yui suddenly rolled over and quite deliberately opened her eyes. Suboshi froze in his sitting position, one hand resting lightly on his knee, the other half buried in the sand as he leaned back. With a wild look of fear the girl ran him up and down with her eyes before leaping up, casting away the blankets with one graceful movement. Dancing backwards she braced herself in the shifting sands and raised her fists slightly, an expression of mistrust clouding over the initial reaction of terror.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" Yui was breathing heavily and seemed fully prepared to attack him if he didn't handle the situation properly. Suboshi swallowed and righted himself, raising his hands into the classic surrendered position. He began to stand. "Back on the sand!" She shouted, jumping away, frantically stealing glimpses of the desert surrounding them, looking for an escape.

"Yui," He said gently. She responded, blinked and was suddenly still. He released an inward sigh of relief, she evidently had a few important shadows of her memory left. "Yui . . .I know this must be really scary for you, but I need you to calm down . . .ok?" She head jerked downwards ever so slightly. Suboshi began again to slowly rise. "Yui, do you remember anything that happened?" 

****

Kaika slowly, painfully lifted himself out of his bed. He heard Miaka talking with his mother in the next room, the two were unaware he had been listening for the past few moments still thinking he was asleep. A smile had settled onto his face as he heard the genuine fondness in the girl's voice. Already he was planning on how to build a life with her. Tu Hongren was prepared to take him back as an apprentice, despite the fact that Kaika could no longer remember the training he had already received. The entire village was mourning the tragedy that had befallen the young man and the two girls, one of whom was still missing. While Kaika was wistful for his past and worried over the brother he could not remember and the girl he was searching for, Yui was it? He couldn't feel a sense of sorrow. All he felt was elation as he saw his love's face.

"Kaika! You're up!" His mother gave him a warm smile that he returned wholeheartedly. One of the few things that cause him pain was thinking of the ordeal this must have been for his parents. Miaka smiled at him as she ate a piece of fruit. Kaika felt his heart swell as he stiffly walked to the table and took a seat across from his mother. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, mother, thank you. I think the sleep helped, I really do." He hoped his voice was earnest enough to convince his mother of his recent improvement. While he was feeling slightly better, Kaika still felt as though he had been dunked in the river, buried alive and then forced to combat feral wolves. He shook his head slightly _Where the heck did that thought come from?_

"Good, good. We want you to be all rested for the festival. You'll be playing your flute, won't you, dear?" He nodded with a broad smile, he could still play better then anyone in the village. As Master Tu had explained, music was intuition and not training, the soul could never forget it.

"So you'll be going then, Kaika?" Miaka queried in a concerned gentle tone overshadowed with a note of worry. "Everyone's been real worried because you got hurt so bad." She smiled nervously. Kaika covered her hand on the table with his own. She blushed and looked down.

"Don't worry, Miaka. I'll be fine. I'm not as bad off as everyone's been saying, I'm really not. Doctor Tau had been a great help to me, he says I should be fully recovered within a few weeks and I'll be easily on my feet by the end of this week." Smiling, she looked up at him before glancing at his mother who was nodding approvingly, supporting his story. 

"Doctor Tau says he's never had a patient who's healed as quickly as our Kaika." His mother chuckled, relief in her eyes. "He's convinced that the Gods are with him!" Both Miaka and Kaika joined in her laughter. Everyone knew the Gods never played favorites with anyone, but it was a comforting thought nonetheless. After a few more minutes of idle chatter, Kaika's mother excused herself to go and 'finish the laundry'. Kaika was well aware that his parents were eager for him to wed the baker's daughter some day, and they wanted the pair to have lots of time ("But not too much time!" His father had joked the night before) to get to grow closer since they could no longer remember their childhood together. The two sat in silence until they heard his mother leave the house. 

"Kaika, I'm so glad your getting better! I can't tell you how worried I've been!" Miaka suddenly burst as though she had been holding the sentiment in forever. She squeezed his hand while tears began to well in her eyes. Kaika reached across the table and gently patted her cheek.

"Miaka, don't worry!" The last thing in the world he wanted was for her to cry. "I'm fine." She sniffed a little, looking away. "Miaka, I really am better! And I'm going to get better! Doctor Tau said I'll be back to normal . . .physically anyway, soon and then I won't have to worry about anything except becoming an expert instrument crafter." Miaka nodded slowly, then asked thickly.

"Doesn't it bother you at all? Not being able to remember anything?"

Kaika sighed deeply. "It-It does. A lot. But I just remind myself that I've got to make new memories . . .and that moping over the lost ones won't help the new ones be happy. I've got to build a new life for myself, and I believe that the Gods have a plan . . .so this was all for the best." Miaka looked at him, a slight smile, tears slowly running down her face.

"Kaika . . .that was beautiful. Do you know how lucky I am to have someone like you to talk to?" Kaika felt his face turning red and tried to splutter some answer but she continued. "No, I think you're right. It just . . .well, it _feels_ right being here. Like I belong here, like I've always been here . . .it's peaceful here." Kaika smiled, knowing just how she felt. "Are you worried about your brother?"

Kaika nodded. "I am, even though I haven't seen him since . . .well, before the sandstorm. But mother and father assure me that he's used to spending time in the desert and he'll find Yui and bring her back easily." He grinned. "Are you looking forward to seeing your friend again?"

"Yeah." Miaka ginned and nodded easily. "I am."

****

Yui decided that her mind simply wasn't prepared to handle this onslaught of decidedly bad information and that was why she couldn't rid her ears of the harsh buzzing sound. She leaned into Shun, resting her head on his shoulder, comforted by his strong arm wrapped around her shoulder as they sat side-by-side. She stared dully at the fire.

"Well . . ." She began, desperately searching for something to take out of loosing everything that was her life. "I guess I'm lucky I wasn't killed . . .or injured." Frowning, Yui looked down at her impeccable tan dress and yellow blouse. Something wasn't adding up. "Shun, how did I make it through without a scratch?" She looked at the boy and was surprised to see him slowly blushing.

"Um . . .well, I brought an extra set of clothing for you because we all saw the state of Kaika and Miaka's clothes when we found them . . .so, I uh . . .I sort of . . ." Yui felt herself blushing furiously as Shun trailed.

"Oh! Ok! I'm sorry, I should've figured that alread-"

"No! No! It's my fault really! I should-"

"No, no fault! I should be thanking you for-"

"No! Nothing to be thanked for, it just seemed what I should-"

"Still, it was very nice of you and-" Suddenly aware of how fast the stumbled words had flown from both their mouths, and how red Shun was, and imagining how red she must be, Yui began to laugh. Shun grinned at her, surprised but gratified, and joined her. After a few moments the pair calmed down enough for Yui to ask "So why are you out here alone looking for me? Where's my father?" Shun sighed.

"When we found Kaika and Miaka he was needed back in the village to help Doctor Tau mend them. Kaika was pretty beat up . . ." He trailed, a wave of concern for his brother overcoming him. Yui lifted her head.

"You're worried about him." It wasn't a question, it was a concerned statement. Shun swallowed.

"Yeah, he's my brother. He's my twin. He's always looked out for me . . .and I wasn't there for him when he really needed it." His thoughts turned to the 'what ifs' of if her had only gotten to Tomo a little earlier. "I wish I had been in the desert with all of you when this had happened . . .so I could've protected you. Instead of just finding all of you." He felt Yui's hand run through his hair as she sighed.

"You're worried about your brother and you came to look for me." Shun heard the slight tremor in her voice, he looked at her and couldn't understand why she seemed ready to cry. In an instant she was in control of herself. "Don't beat yourself up so much Shun . . .it's not your fault we were all stupid enough to try and make it to Sairo without any protection. Besides," She smiled at him so warmly he felt like the scum of the universe. "You could have left us and then we'd all be dead." He managed a shaky smile. _ I should be happy about this . . _.he thought as Yui put her head on his shoulder again murmuring something about him being a hero. He let a few minutes pass, not wishing to disturb her.

"So . . .y-you don't seem too upset about . . .well- everything." Shun stuttered. Yui sat up sharply, leaning away from him with a cryptic expression, somewhere between shock, sadness and anger. She stared at him and Shun raised his hands. "I-I just mean that-" She cut him off.

"No, it's alright." Yui sighed, staring at her feet. "I suppose I'm still in shock . . .I'd-I'd really rather not think about it right now." She managed a smile. "Thanks for your concern though . . .don't worry, tomorrow I'll probably be plenty upset for you." She rolled her eyes and leaned against him again, closing her eyes. "You make a good pillow." She teased. Shun smiled, putting his arm around her again, reflecting that this was all he could possibly want in the world at this moment. To hell with riches or fame or power or whatever else anyone wanted, for the first time in his life he felt completely contented. 

****

Across the dunes the ragged figure staggered amid the moonlight. As he reached the top of the massive sand drift an arid wind beating against his already dried and blistered face. The mask he wore had long since been discarded, torn to shreds by the blowing sand. His aching hand still clutched the heavy staff as he pulled himself along. The sand shifted suddenly and his feet gave way. He tumbled down the cliff like side of the dune, a wave of sand coming with him. He lay at the bottom, partially covered, still clutching his staff. He knew he would require it for one last task. His kesa and kasa had been left in the city of illusions, the monk had never realized before how convenient they had always been. Despite his pain, thirst, hunger and mounting troubles his desire drove him on. He had watched as a child and a decent man had withered away before his eyes, once the Seiryu spell had been broken by an unknown force. He was a powerful mage, he shouldn't have succumb to a stupid spell so easily. If his body had had any moisture to spare, he would have cried. He wore on. As a mage, he could feel things the other Suzaku could not. And as soon as he had broken free from the spell and found his dying friends he had felt it so distinctly. Two strong Seiryu forces moving through the desert. The Miko and the young warrior Suboshi. The girl who had betrayed Suzaku no Miko and the bastard who had killed children for sport. He had already lost precious time burying his dead comrades, but now he was close. So close . . .

It was time for the Seiryu to pay. And he, Suzaku Seishi Chichirri would have his vengeance.

   [1]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~uathach/yui_suboshi.html



	4. Trouble.

Disclaimer: It ain't mine

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I've been too damn busy with school. But, WOOHOO! I finally get to explain my thinking! Thanks Mew. (And I mean that, I'm not being rude or sarcastic. I've been WAITING for someone to bring it up so I could get into it! I owe you!) About Chichirri knowing better then to get revenge, typically yes, he would. But think about it, the poor bastard has been drained of all fluids. He's dry. Dehydration leads to madness. All in all, Chichirri ain't all there. He's not going to be the calm, rational gentleman we're all used to in the series. People go crazy in the desert. Heat + Too Much Time + No Water = One Mad Monk who isn't Rasputin. As for Miaka remembering Yui. She doesn't. She only _thinks_ she remembers Yui because the name "kinda, sorta, maybe" sounds familiar. She needs something to cling to, it'd be pretty devastating to wake up with no recollection of anything at all. And what do people do? (Especially people like her?) They make themselves feel better through little things. Miaka doesn't really remember Yui. She's been told she knows her, so she's tricking herself into thinking she REALLY knows her. She, like anyone else, wants to be the person they're told they once were. Hence her 'knowing' who Yui is. How would she know, much less like, Tamahome if she's never been told he exists? And on a personal level, I really hate those two characters. Miaka and Tamahome and their whole thing makes me cringe. So don't be expecting Tama-homeboy to come rescue his love. This is written by a Pro-Seiryu kind of FY fan. Now, let the wild rumpus start! (Can we all tell I've had a tad too much sugar?) And if, dear readers, you're not following this, just say something and I'll type up a more coherent explanation backed with legit information.

The Gods were conversing for the first time in many human millennia. Of course, to them no time had come or gone. It was eternity in which they dwelled outside in the ether of the universe amid endless stars and eons. Genbu and Byakko were less inclined to be interested in the situation that had arisen, their Mikos had completed their purposes and were years away from returning. It was Suzaku and Seiryu's situation to handle, not theirs. Nonetheless cosmic decorum called for them to attend and act as mediators between the two clashing deities. They could not afford to have the universe collapse in on itself, could they? It was in a language that mortals, with their infinite limitations, could never hope to comprehend that the debate took place. Fire and water clashed as the Phoenix and Dragon argued, nearly coming to blows. The roughest translation into the human language could be interpreted as such:

"This goes against protocol, common garden newt. As it was written we shall not concern ourselves with the welfare of mere mortals." The bird beat his wings, bearing his chest and rising. A roar blasted through the ether, momentarily capturing Byakko and Genbu's interest. Teeth were bared as the dragon writhed into another ring and rose to meet his adversary.

"These are not mere mortals. These are my Seishi and my Miko. It is no fault of mine that yours have been so foolish as to be killed. If I, Seiryu, have deemed that the conditions in which they entered this world are repealed, then so be it. Neither you nor that had on any mountain can change my decree!"

A stream of fire spit through space as the phoenix twisted its neck. "This goes against all that is natural! You are going against the laws of the Universe that existed prior to our own! The state of being which any Miko exists in can not be altered!" The indignant screech pierced the ears of Byakko. The tiger roared, calling for silence.

"While I do not approve of Seiryu's actions, Suzaku, there are no laws that dictate that the existence of the Miko can not be altered. That was merely a precaution Genbu used to assure his Miko a smooth transition home once she completed the summoning. If Seiryu wishes to allow his Miko to age, and to continue her growth, it is allowed." The Deity of Fire raged and drew back, prepared to strike.

"This is unorthodox!"

"That is not your concern, pheasant. How I conduct those who are to summon me is my own matter, and not yours. This will ensure that the Miko is not destroyed by superstitious peasants and will ensure she will still be alive to summon me." An evil shine glinted through his cold eye. "Since your own Miko inhabits that same village, it would be wise of you to follow my actions. Despite your sudden scarcity of Seishi. It would be a shame to see them burn such a young girl for witchcraft, her being unable to age and all." 

It was with these parting words that the Lizard God returned to his realms of comfort, leaving the three deities behind. Soon after Genbu and Byakko departed as well, leaving the phoenix to sulk between time and space. Accepting the reality of the situation he prepared to make arrangements for Suzaku no Miko. Before his jump to a calmer plane of existence, a thought crossed his mind that caused the surly God to smile. He was, after all, the God of Fire, all that was passion in the world. With Seiryu no Miko away from the chilling influence of her Deity, and with a Seishi whom already had feelings for her . . . whose feelings she would have readily reflected under different circumstances . . .and with the proper guidance of Suzaku's influence it would only be a matter of time before that boy rendered her useless as a Miko. Both willing, naturally. With an appreciative thought to young love, Suzaku jumped dimensions that much calmer, his thoughts turning to the best way to execute his plan.

****

Nakago had killed two horses under him in his haste to return to the safe house. Soi had managed to maintain pace with him for the greater part of the journey until he ordered her to rest at the last Inn and wait for the guards and spies to catch up. The closer he got the greater his premonitions of disaster grew. He was nearly there. Suboshi would be punished, severely. It was an unfortunate fact that Yui would be crushed if he died, even in an accident or completing his duties as a Seishi. Nakago smirked slightly, imagining her reaction if he openly killed that arrogant youth, he was quite aware of the amount of disdain and animosity the boy held for him. He recalled the recent events that had occurred immediately after Ashitare's human half, if that's what it could be called, had been killed. Suboshi had been rather distraught and impertinent enough to burst in on a meeting he was having with Yui, demanding answers. As Yui had pointed out later, Nakago's evident indifference had most likely triggered a reaction due to his brother's demise. He really couldn't care less either way, snot-nosed boy Seishi were simple tools, not the objective. The objective was to keep Yui willingly on a tight chain until Seiryu was summoned. He had thought it would be more difficult to manipulate a Seishi, but after what Yui had been through, as far as she knew, she had become quite self-destructive. And Suboshi, despite his best intentions, was still too cowed without his brother to do a damn thing about it. No matter how much he wanted to save his precious Miko.

All at once his placid train of thought was derailed by the sight of the safe house before him. He brought his horse to an abrupt halt as confusion wormed its way through his mind. Taking a moment to compose himself, lest anyone be on the premises, Nakago slowly approached the seemingly abandoned manor. Calculating the scene that lay before him, the Shogun came to two conclusions. Number One, there had not been an attack on the manor, it had been voluntarily abandoned. Number Two, someone was going to pay very, very dearly for this. He rode past the stables while noting that all the horses had been taken, there had been more horses then soldiers. He glanced at the ground, studied the tracks that tore up the soft ground of the region. Soft chunks of turf lay all over the compound. Nakago frowned, whoever was riding the horses had left rapidly, all within a few minutes of each other. They had fanned out in all directions. He continued to the manor, noting the traces of debris around the courtyard. Various weapons and loose articles of armor and clothing lay in the torn turf, battered from passing horses. Nakago reflected that he would have suspected the troops fleeing with the Miko due to an ambush, but there was a curious lack of damage . . .anywhere. _What the hell happened here?_ He dismounted his horse and plodded up the main stairs into the house. 

The manor mirrored the chaos of the courtyard. Valuable paintings had been knocked from the walls and lay trampled and dirtied on the floor. The light bamboo doors had been torn from their hinges where it seemed two or more men had attempted to storm through at once. The makeshift mess hall was worst of all. Slowly, Nakago picked his way among the scattered bowls and upturned tables. There had been a rapid mass exodus from the room. Judging from the contents in the bowls, the troops had been eating their lunch moments before they fled the room. He did not call out into the house, he had no need to be an irrational fool. Striding along the ruined halls Nakago finally came to the Miko's small suite of rooms. Of course, she wasn't there. He would have felt her chi long before he entered the manor. What slightly shocked him was the amazing order her rooms were in. Aside from a few doors ajar, and a few pieces of furniture moved from their original places, the Miko's room was by far in the best shape. Nakago closed his eyes and stretched his chi out, attempting to feel anything that remained. Faint residual chi from the Miko remained, she had been asleep the time last she was in this room. There was another chi force, though it was too weak for Nakago to distinguish. The power of raw terror from the troops interfered with his clairvoyance. With a brisk, irate step Nakago exited the manor just in time to see the man he left in charge coming charging up. Nakago stood still, drawn up in a full regal manner, projecting the power that he was.

"Lord Nakago!" The fellow called the gasp rasping clear in his voice. He half fell off his horse in the dismount. The beast itself had sweat running down it's flanks in rivers and visible sores from where the saddle had been rubbing against its hide. The foam at its mouth a sign of its suffering. Nakago noted, without amusement, that the man was foaming at the mouth nearly as much as the horse. The crusted white build up that signified exertion on the body without the water to hydrate it. 

"What has happened here?" He demanded as the man collapsed at his feet, out of exhaustion as opposed to respect. The man looked up, his fear revealed in every nuance of his face and eyes.

"Lord Nakago. Found. Lady Soi." The man rasped, speaking in gasps as he forced air into his lungs. "Came as. Soon as. Possible. Right. Away. The Miko. Gone. Yesterday. Taken." Nakago felt his eye twitch.

"Taken? Did you not have the guards positioned as I ordered?" Somewhere deep inside him the primordial urge to destroy this incompetent was growing. He pushed it back down. For the time being. The man nodded.

"Doubled guards too." He was breathing slightly better now. "Every precaution taken. Nobody saw anything. When we thought we might check on the Miko . . .she was gone. We all rode out. As soon as we heard." The last few words were said with such a tone of incredulity that any thought's of the man lying left Nakago's mind. "Lord Nakago . . .there's no way . . .and no one saw anything, but she wasn't there!" Ignoring the now groveling man, Nakago strode past him and mounted his waiting horse.

"And Miboshi?"

"Lord Miboshi continued to the monastery before we discovered the Miko's absence. Riders have been sent after him. Scouts have been dispatched in every direction, we are doing our best to locate her, Lord Nakago." He paused, unsure. "Do you think it was the Suzaku Seishi?" Nakago coldly looked down at him.

"No." No sense in misleading the simpletons, it would only delay finding the key to his power. "I believe it was Suboshi." That Captain gasped, his eyes flying wide and mouth gaping open. "As you know he has been mentally unstable for some time now. It grew worse after his brother was killed."

"B-But Lord Nakago! Surely that boy couldn't have-"

"Tomo was found dead by his weapon. Now the Miko is gone. Surely you are aware of his obsession with her?" The man nodded slowly. "If we do not find her soon, I fear that he may harm her." The man nodded and stoically rose to his feet, grabbing the bridle of his horse. Nakago almost laughed at how readily these fools believed anything he told them. Suboshi hurting Yui was about as likely as Miboshi bedding Soi. "Have you . . .questioned the locals?" The tone implied the words that went unspoken. 

"Yes, Lord Nakago. I assure the Shogun that the locals have been questioned to the full. We can positively surmise that they have not seen anyone with the Miko. Nor Suboshi." Already the Captain was spitting the boy's name as an obscenity. Nakago smiled, turning away towards the gates of the manor.

"I shall send a rider to Kutuo for additional scouts and muster what I can from local supporters. Until a satisfactory force is available, or the Miko is found, your men will have no rest."

"Lord Nakago, they would not rest even had you not given the order. Our prime concern is the quick and safe retrieval of our Miko." The Captain mounted his horse. He followed Nakago out of the compound. _Suboshi . . ._Nakago brooded as they rode back to the Inn. _When I find you . . .I will not stop at killing you._ A cruel smirk played on his lips. It would be an amusing challenge to find a punishment suitable for the one who had dared to disrupt his otherwise smooth transition to immortality. 

****

An arid wind blew over the desert, whipping sand into the red, irritated eyes of the mage monk. He held one torn hand futilely against the blowing winds in a vain attempt to shield his face. Chichirri almost wished for his mask before remembering how the sweat boiling from his skin had rendered the weak adhesive he used useless long before it had been torn beyond any form of protection. He had survived another bitter, chilling night without shelter. His reward . . . living another day, being baked alive and forcing himself across a wasteland, footstep by bone wrenching footstep. The weak murmurs of dying comrades ringing in his ears, blocking out the soft, empty sounds of the vast open space. Thinking back to the mask, he ran a bleeding hand over his brow. He was no longer sweating in rivers. He was no longer sweating at all. When he had first woken from his stupor of the Seiryu spell, and seen his dying fellow Seishi, he had accepted that the next few days would be the last. Vengeance was worth it. He needed his retribution. Everything in him demanded it. Feelings he had not felt since the betrayal of those closest to him had come rushing back, filling up the inner void he had felt over the death's of Chiriko and Mitsukake. A few hours after . . .Tasuki. Tasuki who had been convinced he was merely very drunk. Chichirri had deemed it more merciful to allow the bandit to believe he was still with his fellow bandits and Koji on his beloved mountain, to vehemently deny he was a Suzaku Seishi, then to open the dying man's eyes to reality.

He had his reason to live. He was getting closer and closer. For reasons unknown to the Seishi, the two Seiryu had stopped moving all together. Here it was at mid day and they had stopped. _Trying to beat the sun, are you? Only move at night when it's cooler? _A nasty smile etched its way across the monk's face. Their precaution would be their undoing. He had nothing to live for after this. No motivation to conserve his energy for a valiant escape from the desert. He imagined the two 'safe' in their tent, napping lightly. Sleep was a rare commodity in this heat. Chichirri dragged himself across a flat stretch of sand. Closer. This had been his ritual for the eternity of past miles that lay behind him, his footprints always erased by the wind and shifting of the sand. His staff would sink into the gray/yellow grit before him and lurch behind him as the monk forced his body forward in a morbid rhythm. Glazed eyes never truly taking in the surroundings. _Not much to see_. The bitter sentiment burned across Chichirri's mind.

Seeing was seeing what he had seen for . . .how long had it been? He could no longer remember. He no longer cared. There were looming, rolling dunes that piled before him, too shallow to provide shade and too towering to trip over. Too shallow to roll down and spare his legs was an added insult that often played. Peering past a swollen tongue at bloodied, burnt feet covered with encrusted pus and blisters. The vast spans of yellows, browns, grits, grays broken by streaks of pure white. The white sand of distant shores that stood out to mock his parched mouth and dry mind. Oh yes, the scenery had remained the same. Sun. Sand. Carrion. The steady shuffling sound of the sand. The crunching under his tread. The hollow howling of the wind. The cracking of his joints. Deafening silence and caws of the blood drinking birds of carnage. Chichirri stumbled and lay at the base of a dune.

A curse rang through the air. 

Chichirri raised his head from the sands. His blue hair stiff from the long gone sweat and scraping at his eyes. Scrambling to his feet, clutching the staff, he reached out into the Universe with his training. The force of the Seiryu chi blasted through him in his weakened state, knocking the monk from his feet. Crawling on his belly like a slithering lizard (_Irony_, the monk smirked through cracked lips) Chichirri struggled against the tides of sand that pushed against him and slowly, slowly made his way to the crest of the dune. Yellow. Not the dull yellow of the sand. The mild glitter of hair. The tan flesh of the hand running through the hair. The boy . . .Suboshi.

The killer. The child murderer. Cold-blooded. Evil. A feral snarl flew over Chichirri's face. Blood boiled in his veins, heated by the anger the rushed through his body, refreshing him. A palm clenched on the thick, heavy staff. The Seiryu had his back to him. The Seishi was knelt over, stoking a small camp fire. Vaguely, the monk was aware of the Seiryu no Miko off in the distance. Out of sight, judging from the bowl shaped formation of the surrounding dunes. The small tent, the fire and the boy were in the bottom of the bowl. Back turned.

Staff in hand, Chichirri descended. 

****

Yui had taken the time, as Shun had suggested, to cleanse herself thoroughly in the oasis. A faint blush came over her face as she thought of the kind young man, with his innocence and naive charm. She shook her head slightly, tugged at the sleeves of her dress. The sun was nearing its harshest glare of the day. She hoped Shun would have their lunch ready, then they could eat and rest before continuing home during the cooler hours of the evening. 

"Gahhh!" The scream pierced through the air and jerked Yui from her thoughts. She stood stunned and still a moment, before hearing a shout of shock and anger. _Shun!_ She began to run for the camp.


End file.
